


Магия крови

by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood Play, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: Серый Страж готов пойти на всё, чтобы победить в грядущей битве. Даже прибегнуть к магии крови.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Магия крови

Зевран выполз из палатки и накинул на себя рубашку. Ночью было прохладно, но это лишь бодрило ещё сонную голову. Времени было уже за полночь, все спали, по лагерю разносился храп Стэна, от которого, Зевран знал, страдала Винн. Сам он привык спать под дикие песни и пляски, крики и смех, так что ему это не мешало. Потому тот факт, что он проснулся посреди ночи, немного удивил его. Но не только Зевран не спал в столь поздний час.  
В палатке Кирана горел свет, его тень металась по стенкам. 

— Интересно, - Зевран улыбнулся и направился к палатке Стража. 

Завтра их ждёт непростой день, придётся пробиваться с боем через орду порождений тьмы, которые осели в захваченной деревне у них на пути. Им уже не раз приходилось сражаться с этими тварями, так что победа была им предначертана. Только Киран Сурана сомневался и нервничал при мысли о предстоящей битве, впрочем, как и всегда. И Зевран отлично знал, где надо погладить, куда поцеловать и что сказать Кирану, чтобы тот расслабился и заснул глубоким сном. Зевран прикусил губу и тихо подкрался к палатке, — ни одна ветка не хрустнула под ногами наученного годами Антиванского Ворона. Но чем ближе он подходил, тем сильнее становилось волнение. Не имеющее почвы чувство насторожило Зеврана.  
Дойдя до палатки, Зевран осторожно отодвинул ткань и увидел Кирана, что-то делающего за небольшим столом в углу. Горело две свечи, между ними лежала книга в красном переплёте — книга заклинаний. Эта любопытная книженция всегда была при Киране, он не расставался с ней даже во время битвы, а свободные минуты часто проводил за её чтением. Хотя Зеврану казалось, что за всё время он уже мог выучить её наизусть. Киран даже не заметил, что за ним кто-то следит, продолжая водить по книге… Кинжалом?

— Эй, сладкая задница, — Зевран вошёл в палатку, свет лёг на его гладкую мускулистую грудь, и именно туда Киран уставился первым делом. 

Ему тут же стало неловко. Все прекрасно знали, что Киран не мог устоять перед обаянием и красотой Зеврана. Раньше ему не доводилось встречать эльфов, которые были настолько же ловки и красивы. А уверенность Зеврана просто очаровала его. 

— Что ты там делаешь? 

— Ничего. Зевран… Иди спать, завтра тяжёлый день, — Сурана попытался сделать вид, что не занят ничем интересным, просто откинул рыжие волосы назад и закрыл книгу. Движения были резкими и нервными, что заинтересовало Зеврана ещё сильнее. 

— “Ничего” выглядит не так. 

Зевран оказался за его спиной и крепко обнял, положив голову на плечо. Жаль, что тот успел закрыть книгу. Маленький кинжал служил закладкой, и Зевран уже потянул руку, чтобы удовлетворить своё любопытство, но Сурана перехватил его руку и крепко сжал. Повисла тишина. 

— Киран? Что происходит?

— Ничего особенного, я просто готовлюсь к завтрашней битве. Можешь уйти? Пожалуйста. 

Он развернулся, теперь они смотрели друг на друга. И Зеврану не нравилось то волнение, которое он видел в зелёных глазах. Сурана что-то скрывал. 

— Не лги мне, у тебя всё равно плохо получается, — Зевран предпринял вторую попытку добраться до книги, легко высвободив руку. 

— Нет! Стой! — Киран встал между книгой и Зевраном, но тот ловко проскользнул сбоку, оказался у стола и схватил книгу.

Она была написана на неизвестном Зеврану языке, но вот иллюстрации были понятны. На правой странице было изображено тело, покрытое красными письменами, вокруг вились красные нити. Рядом лежал листок явно не из книги. Зевран взял его в руки. 

— Это магия крови, - тихо произнёс Зевран, рассматривая лист, на котором уже известным ему языком было написано, когда и какие слова стоит произносить для “обряда”. Внутри всё похолодело. — Ты… Киран, объясни, что это значит?

— Ничего, — Киран отвернулся и начал чесать плечо. Он всегда так делал, когда нервничал в разговорах. 

— Я же вижу, что ты задумал что-то, — Зевран потянул его за руку, заставив развернуться, и пустил в ход своё обаяние. Он положил ладонь на щёку Кирана и приблизился настолько, что они могли кожей чувствовать дыхание друг друга. — Ты ничего не скроешь от меня, мой милый Страж. Ты практикуешь магию крови?

Сурана прикрыл глаза, опустив взгляд. Такая близость заставляла его нервничать ещё больше. 

— Да. Я собирался попробовать кое-что… новое.

Зевран осторожно поднял его лицо и поцеловал. Чтобы успокоить и заставить его чувствовать себя в безопасности, а ещё — чтобы тот точно сломался и рассказал ему всё. 

— Ладно. Только не говори никому, — - Киран отошёл и взял в руки книгу. - Это заклинание силы. Оно действует не только на заклинателя или его цель, а на целую группу. И я разговаривал с Морриган… 

— Так и знал, что эта ведьма тут замешана, — Зевран закатил глаза. 

Вообще, он ничего против Морриган не имел. Она даже нравилась ему. Но в глубине души он её боялся, потому что она была могущественной ведьмой, которую ничего никогда не сдерживало. И Зеврану очень не нравилось, как она влияла на Кирана, подначивая его использовать запрещённую магию. 

— Это поможет нам всем, Зевран. Послушай. Я делал подобное раньше, всё работало, но теперь мы с Морриган решили попробовать немного изменить заклинание, чтобы моя кровь, кровь Серого Стража, не только давала силу, но и ослабляла порождений тьмы. Понимаешь? Зевран, пожалуйста, не делай такое лицо. 

Зевран смотрел на него с недовольным выражением. Редко когда можно было такое наблюдать. Он выдохнул и обвёл палатку глазами. Ему просто хотелось зайти сюда, обнять тонкие плечи мага, уткнуться лицом в его рыжие волосы, провести руками по плоскому животу вниз… А не отговаривать его от применения магии крови. Огонь свечей затанцевал от порыва ветра, в повисшей тишине снова послышался храп Стэна. 

— Мы справимся и без этого. Мой дорогой Страж, послушай меня и закрой эту книгу, не потакай безумным идеям Морриган, просто положись на нас. 

— Нет, Зевран, ты не понимаешь, - Киран замотал головой, собираясь продолжить защищать магию крови, но Зевран резко прервал его. 

— Хватит. 

Такой тон был совершенно не характерен для Зеврана, отчего Киран замер, испуганно уставившись на него. 

— Я просто поверить не могу, что ты занимаешься таким. Это опасно для всех нас, не только для тебя. Что делает это заклинание? Вызывает силу мёртвых, демонов, кого там ещё? 

— Духов, — поправил Киран. — Не кричи, пожалуйста, давай не будем будить весь лагерь. 

— Замечательно. И… как это происходит? 

— На теле вырезается заклинание, но в моём случае мы хотим попробовать изменить некоторые его части, и если всё сработает…

— Тогда мы порешаем всех порождений тьмы, не получив и царапинки, всё в таком духе, я понял. — Зевран сел на расстеленную на земле постель. 

Киран Сурана с первого взгляда казался невинным и слабым эльфом, которого легко сломить. Только мало кто знал, через что он прошёл, какой тяжёлой была его жизнь с самого детства. Каким болезненным было время пребывания в Кругу Магов, где его истязали на протяжение многих лет. Он был сильнее многих, и не только в плане магии, но и характером, так что переубедить его было почти невозможно. Зевран знал это благодаря их длинным разговорам наедине, которые начали у них случаться с некоторых пор. Но ни в одном разговоре Сурана не упоминал, что интересуется или поддерживает магию крови. 

— На теле вырезается… — вдруг до него дошло, он уставился на Кирана испуганными глазами. — Ты вырезал что-то на себе?! 

— Зевран, это мой выбор. Я могу это стерпеть ради всеобщего блага. 

— Покажи. 

Киран вздохнул и задрал рубашку . Белое тело в тени казалось абсолютно чистым, но когда Зевран подошёл ближе, он разглядел едва заметные следы, оставленные заклинаниями. 

— Со временем я залечу их полностью, — Киран опустил рубашку. — Так что ничего страшного. А теперь, пожалуйста, дай мне закончить то, что я начал. 

В голове никак не укладывалась мысль, что Страж сознательно причинял себе боль и подвергался риску одержимости, чтобы помочь остальным. Зевран смотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь что-то придумать. 

— Сделай это со мной. 

— Что? — Киран нахмурился. 

— Вырежи это на мне. Я не хочу, чтобы ты подвергал себе таким мукам. Пускай я стану носителем.

— Я не могу пойти на такие жертвы…

— Значит, я должен терпеть, что ты делаешь с собой, а ты не можешь смотреть, как то же самое происходит со мной?!

— Не кричи. 

— За каждый порез, который ты себе нанесёшь, — я нанесу два себе. Ты знаешь, что я не шучу. 

Зевран схватил со стола оставленный без внимания кинжал с резной рукояткой, Киран успел перехватить его руку, но лёгким движениям запястья Зевран подкинул кинжал , поймал его другой рукой приставил лезвие к своему предплечью и надавил. Одно движение — и польётся кровь. 

— Ладно, ладно! Хорошо. Но зачем тебе это?

Киран осторожно забрал кинжал, глядя в глаза Зеврана. Тот вдруг отвёл взгляд и пожал плечами. 

— Разве это важно? Просто ты у нас важная персона, не хотелось бы подвергать тебя риску. 

Конечно. Киран улыбнулся. Зевран лгал, отчасти, но всё же. Зевран умело прятал чувства, но иногда его маска бесчувственного убийцы давала трещину. 

— Ладно. Сними рубашку и ложись. Ты можешь отказаться в любой… 

Рубашка прилетела ему в лицо. Киран вздохнул и бросил её на землю, Зевран уже успел занять его постель, приняв самую непринуждённую позу с ухмылкой на лице. Словно сейчас они займутся чем-то поистине приятным, а не болезненным до слёз. Киран поставил рядом с ним свечу, положил раскрытую книгу с листом и кинжал, после этого сел сам, поджав под себя ноги. 

— Постарайся не разбудить… 

— Ты говоришь это эльфу, который рос на боли. Начинай, — Зевран закинул руки за голову, схватил край расстеленной на земле шкуры и закрыл глаза. 

— Прости, — тихо сказал Сурана. 

Он глубоко вдохнул холодный воздух. До битвы оставалось всего несколько часов, его потряхивало от волнения, а лежащий перед ним почти обнажённый Зевран, на теле которого ему предстояло вырезать заклинание, не облегчал задачу. Он поднял правую руку над грудью Зеврана, едва не касаясь её пальцами, разомкнул пересохшие губы, чтобы произнести первое слово. Оно далось с трудом, потому что Сурана понимал, что каждое слово — это боль. Ему всегда было тяжко смотреть на ранения Зеврана, пускай тот стойко их переносил, уверяя, что это пустяки. Почти все шрамы на теле наёмника были залечены Кираном лично. Будучи Вороном, Зевран редко вступал в бой напрямую, атакуя неожиданно. А вот при сражении с бесконечными порождениями тьмы такая тактика не работала. Шрам, пересекающий живот, был совсем свежим. 

— Ты собираешься начинать, или моё шикарное тело заставило тебя передумать? Ох, пускай это будет так! 

— Всё, тихо. Ты мешаешь сосредоточиться. 

— Хорошо-хорошо. Замолкаю. 

Сурана повёл пальцем, шепча заклинание, и на груди Зеврана выступила первая кровь. Он сжал зубы и напрягся. На коже прорезались горящие огнём символы. 

— Ох, как приятно-то, — Зевран усмехнулся. 

Ночь стала неожиданно тихой, замолкли сверчки, пропал храп Стэна, перестали квакать лягушки в болоте неподалёку. Кровь быстрыми струйками устремилась по рёбрам вниз, впитываясь в видавшую виды постель. Зевран зашипел, но тут же прикусил губу, чтобы не напугать Кирана. Он буквально чувствовал, как кожа расходится под пальцами мага, высвобождая алую боль. Руки сжали шкуру. Казалось, что запах крови пропитал воздух. Такой металлический, сильный, её вкус ощущался на языке, растекался по глотке, впитывался каждой клеткой тела. Но вместе с этим появилось странное чувство: его наполняла безумная энергия. Даже боль стала отступать, а шёпот Кирана стал громче. Зевран открыл глаза. 

— Я как-то странно себя чувствую, — сказал он, кровь продолжала стекать вниз, покрывая последние чистые участки кожи. — Прелесть моя, скажи, это нормально? Киран? Кира-а-ан. 

— А? — Киран дёрнулся, в районе солнечного сплетения молнией ударила сильная боль. — Зевран… Не отвлекай меня, это требует сильной концентрации. 

— Сначала успокой меня, что вот эта сила — это не какой-то страшный демон в меня вселяется. 

— Нет, это означает, что всё идёт как надо и тебе передаётся сила благосклонных к нам духов. 

Всё равно прозвучало пугающе. Но ощущение было приятное, оно шло от груди, словно попадая внутрь через порезы. Как будто цветок пускал свои корни, проникал ими в сосуды, добираясь до каждого органа и каждой мышцы. Зевран выдохнул через рот, прикрыв глаза. Это было приятно. Он чувствовал, что Киран уже перешёл к животу. Вместе с тем он ощутил напряжение, которое распирало изнутри. Пальцы сжались, он согнул ноги в коленях. Происходящее начало напоминать странные эротические игры, а не обряд магии крови. 

— Киран… 

— Потерпи ещё немного, — прошептал тот. 

Зевран вытянул руку и запустил пальцы в рыжие волосы, вынуждая Кирана посмотреть на него. Его глаза в свете свечи были необычайно яркими. 

— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, — вдруг сказал Киран и убрал руку от его живота. 

На пальцах была кровь, хотя Киран даже не касался его тела. Этой же рукой он прикоснулся к лицу Зеврана, а потом наклонился и поцеловал его. Вся скопившаяся энергия выплеснулась наружу, Зевран прижал эльфа к себе, не заботясь ни о ранах, ни о растёкшейся крови. Они жадно целовались, одержимые идеей слиться в одно целое. 

— Сейчас, подожди, Зев, — Киран отстранился, буквально вырвался из объятий Зеврана, и тот потянулся за ним следом. 

Теперь он мог увидеть, что сделал с ним Киран, и выглядело это очень странно и пугающе. Кровь стремительно поднималась вверх, заливаясь обратно в раны. А раны были словно алые раскрытые цветы, жадно собирающие в себя дождевую воду. Только это совсем не волновало Зеврана, он снова потянулся к Кирану, но тот резко отстранился.  
Киран взглянул на лист, не принадлежавший книге, и начал зачитывать заклинание, одновременно с тем поднимая с земли кинжал. Прежде чем Зевран успел что-нибудь сказать, маг резким движением порезал свою руку от запястья до сгиба локтя. Кровь залила руку, а затем начала собираться в тонкие нити и отходить от кожи. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как эти нити закрутились вокруг них двоих, словно змеи. Киран прервал вопрос, который собирался задать Зевран, вновь поцеловав его. На этот раз они не остановились, Киран пересел к нему на колени, продолжая жадно терзать его рот.  
Полное энергии и возбуждения тело не позволяло прерваться ни на секунду. Светлые пряди волос Зеврана окрасились в красный, по спине полилась кровь Кирана. Они быстро раздевали друг друга, продолжая пачкаться в крови, а нити так и парили вокруг них. В любой другой ситуации это не на шутку напугало бы Зеврана, но сейчас ему было всё равно. Его вело возбуждение, а голая кожа Кирана, касающаяся его, вовсе выбивала все остальные мысли.  
Без слов они прижались друг к другу обнажёнными телами, Киран обхватил ладонью их твёрдые члены. Это действие отозвалось десятками сильных энергетических волн, разбивающихся в пену о возбуждение. Зевран закрутил волосы Кирана и сжал получившийся хвост, чтобы затем с силой потянуть его назад. Бледная шея тут же была покрыта поцелуями, настолько сильными, что на их местах проступили красные пятна. Киран начал активно двигать рукой, которая от крови гладко скользила по их членам. Не в силах дальше сдерживать распирающий грудь стон, Киран позволил ему вырваться наружу. 

— Хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь услышал и зашёл к нам? — с улыбкой поинтересовался Зевран, оторвавшись от поцелуев. 

— Мне всё равно, — честно ответил Сурана. 

Да и Зеврану было всё равно. Его потряхивало, сердце, как никогда раньше, быстро билось в груди. Сонная артерия на шее Кирана пульсировала с той же скоростью. Их секс был хорош и раньше, они оба полностью отдавались удовольствию и выкладывались по полной, но на этот раз ощущения были в разы сильнее. Наконец они достигли своего пика, и все чувства обострились в разы. Зевран прижался к груди Кирана, тот вцепился пальцами в его плечи и уткнулся лицом в светлые волосы. Ради таких ощущений можно было бы умереть, не то что воспользоваться магией крови.  
Нити крови в воздухе замерли, а потом быстро сжались, словно атаковали Зеврана, и покрыли его тело. Стоны любовников слились, наверняка выходя за пределы палатки. А потом Киран просто упал на Зеврана, потеряв все свои силы. К своему удивлению, Зевран не ощутил привычной послеоргазменной слабости. Он обнял своего Стража и осторожно лёг обратно.  
Разум прояснился, теперь случившееся казалось чем-то действительно магическим. Зевран убрал со своего лица рыжие волосы и вытянул правую руку, чтобы посмотреть, как красные полоски впитываются в его кожу. 

— Это… вообще… нормально? — всё ещё тяжело дыша,спросил Зевран.

— Да, — не поднимая головы ответил Киран. — Тебя наполнила сила, связанная с Тенью. А она очень мощная. И сексуальное желание — это часть силы. 

— Ничего себе. Не знал, что запретная магия такая сексуальная. 

Киран усмехнулся. 

— Хочешь ещё попробовать? 

— Во-первых, для начала я хотел бы отмыться от твоей кровищи. Ты не пойми меня неправильно, я в тебе всё люблю, но я ещё и чистоплотный эльф, который не любит кровавые корки на своём теле. 

— Значит, всё во мне любишь, ха? Я могу считать это признанием?

Киран приподнялся, чтобы видеть лицо Зеврана. Зевран молча смотрел на него, разглядывая истинно эльфийское лицо, красивее которого он ещё не встречал. Так ему казалось. Но это ли любовь? Когда ты готов пожертвовать собой, лишь бы ему не было больно? Когда будучи на волосок от смерти ты оборачиваешься, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке? Когда смотришь на него и не можешь сдержать улыбки? Когда хочется сжать его в своих руках и забрать подальше от всего мира? Когда хочется отправиться в тот чёртов Круг Магов и перерезать глотку каждому храмовнику, который посмел издеваться над ним? 

— Я… — Зевран не успел договорить. 

— Сурана, ты гото… Пресвятая Андрасте! Я не хотела этого видеть! — вскрикнула Винн, резко задёргивая обратно шторку палатки. 

— Да, нам только Андрасте тут не хватает, — Зевран засмеялся и уткнулся во влажную шею Кирана. 

Они не заметили, как догорели свечи, как встало солнце, а лагерь начал просыпаться. Мики — увязавшийся за Кираном мабари, — звонко лаял, гоняя птиц возле лесной чащи. А Киран так и лежал на Зевране, совершенно не заботясь о том, что происходит за пределами палатки.


End file.
